For years, companies have pursued new ways to enhance a shopper's experience by delivering improved customer services and offering digital content through websites. As mobile devices have become more common, many companies have sought to provide digital information about products to customers directly on their mobile device through websites or applications on the device. In this way, companies have been able to better deliver specific product information to customers based on the customer's browsing history, previous search terms, and related products, to name a few. However, these methods do not necessarily reflect the customer's real time product interests while they are shopping.
Proximity-detection technology allows companies to interact personally with customers by triggering location specific content and alerts to their mobile devices. For example, several beacons placed at various locations on a vehicle would be able to tell shoppers at a dealership about features and specifications of the vehicle. As a customer browsed a parking lot of vehicles at a dealership, the customer's mobile device could be provided with product details of the specific vehicle the customer is near, reflecting the customer's actual interest in the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for delivering product information to a mobile device. It is additionally desirable to deliver this information based on the proximity of the mobile device relative to the product. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.